¿Haz probado a Sakura Haruno?
by Hideta666
Summary: Sakura se vuelve promiscua tras un encuentro 'cercano' con Itachi. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke el enterarse de su reputación? ¡Entren y lean!
1. Itachi

Antes de leer: Este es el tan bullado fic de Naruto que dije que escribiría, es sobre Sasuke y Sakura, y bueno, también sobre la mitad de Konoha XDXD...ya verán por qué. Contiene alto contenido de Lemmons, hentai y promiscuidad.

**¿Haz probado a Sakura Haruno? **

Capítulo 1: Itachi

-Y qué? Sí, lo hice con Itachi, tanto le molesta a la gente? Por más perverso y psicópata que parezca sigue siendo de carne y hueso, tanto como yo...además, no lo hice por despecho ni nada parecido, sólo...se dieron las circunstancias, ¡yo no lo busqué!. De todas formas, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, y pueden llamarme como quieran, pueden decirme que soy una mala persona, vil y cruel, y qué me importa? ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme _yo_ de herir sus sentimientos si _él_ nunca demostró ningún tipo de interés por los míos? Al diablo que lo haya hecho con su odiado hermano asesino, já! Resultó ser que él tiene el corazón tibio no como un jodido iceberg, además conmigo fue...amable? no lo sé exactamente, de lo que sí tengo certeza es de que con él, por primera vez, me sentí apreciada, protegida, incluso bella, sí bella, gracias a él me di cuenta de que no soy el monstruo que pensé, que me había sentido minusvalorada, apocada, cegada a mis propios atributos sólo por su indiferencia. Con él llegué a sentirme _amada_, al menos el tiempo que duró, que correspondieron a unas cuantas horas, jajjajajjajja!! Ahora lo recuerdo y me sonrojo. Sólo unas horas me bastaron para sentirme querida, ¡qué fácil soy! No? Bueno, dame un poco de crédito, no me culpes tanto, estamos hablando de Itachi Uchiha, es decir, si por el hermanito pequeño todas babeaban, imagínate cómo estarían por el mayor, que malo y todo, está como quiere y lo peor es que lo sabe, sino cómo crees que caí? Ah? Cualquier mujer habría aprovechado y la que dice que no, miente. En fin, le di mi virginidad al peor enemigo del hombre que _amaba_ y no me arrepiento, me demostró que la estupidez no es una característica de toda su familia, que yo no tengo ningún problema sino él: _"mi hermano siempre ha sido lento, es más, creo que es un imbécil por haberte ignorado, y por esa razón no te merece, ya verás que cuando se dé cuenta será muy tarde..." _ me dijo, y tiene razón. Si algo aprendí de él además de lo evidente, fue que nunca se deben reprimir las emociones ni los deseos, que más fuerte es el que los reconoce, enfrenta y satisface, que el que los ignora para aparentar fortaleza. Esa es su ideología de vida, por ella se guía y le resulta muy efectiva, siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Nunca se lamenta por no haber hecho algo, simplemente porque hace lo que se le antoja, él jamás queda con la duda..._ "si te limitas, vivirás con la constante pregunta '¿y qué hubiera pasado si...?' cuando seas vieja querrás hacer cosas que pudiste hacer cuando joven y será tarde..." _ fue un acertado consejo que decidí seguir, no quiero ser una vieja amargada en el futuro, tengo muchas cualidades, ahora lo sé, y si las tengo las usaré, por algo están aquí no? Y lo que digan los demás me importa tanto como Sasuke Uchiha, nada.

-muy lindo tu discurso, pero eso de que no te importa Sasuke, no te lo crees ni tú...-acotó muy convencido el pelinegro.

-¡es cierto! ¿qué mas pruebas quieres? Me acosté con su hermano, eso ya indica que no sigo enamorada de él...-se defendió un tanto ofendida al tiempo que se alejaba de los brazos del chico.

-o tal vez...-se levantó y quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro femenino-...indique todo lo contrario...

-¡ai Sai!- suspiró cansada volviéndose a recostar en el lecho.- Sasuke ya no me importa, de hecho creo que nunca lo amé de verdad, era una...obsesión, ¡y tenía once años!

-ya, está bien, te creo...-se recostó a su lado serenamente.- ¿qué harás ahora?

-¿a qué te refieres?- frunció el seño confundida.

-dijiste que de ahora en adelante 'aprovecharías' tus cualidades...

-ah, eso. Aún no lo decido...

-mmm...¡oye!- exclamó recordando algo repentinamente. Ella lo miró expectante.-eres muy rara fea, toda la vida la gente que te rodea te ha dicho y recordado tus atributos y nunca escuchaste...

-que me digas fea no lo demuestra...-dijo ella sentida.

-sabes a qué voy, lo de fea es de cariño. Pero aparece el gran Itachi Uchiha, te lo dice una vez para poder cog-

-¡¡Sai!!- lo interrumpió enfadada.

-bueno, para 'eso', y te sube el ego de inmediato, ¿quién te entiende?

-tú, tú deberías entenderme, por algo te lo estoy contando a ti...-dijo avergonzada.

-ya, feita. Lo acepto pero no lo comprendo.-la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.-para mí tendrían más sentido las palabras dichas por las personas que quiero y me quieren que las de un Uchiha asesino en serie...

-tienes razón, soy extraña...-exhaló aire resignada y se acomodó en el fuerte pecho de su amigo.

-pero la más linda...-agregó para subirle el ánimo. Ella rió.- ahora que estás de buenas, tienes que contarme como fue todo, con lujo de detalles...-sentenció pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó como tomate al recordar todo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su semblante.-al parecer fue bueno, tu cara lo dice todo...-dijo divertido.

-pues...sí.-respondió ruborizada.

-¡cuéntame!- exigió impaciente.

-me da pena Sai...

-no me importa que te de pena, tuve que escuchar tus conflictos internos durante dos horas para que por fin llegaras a esta parte -confesó.

-pero mira que buen amigo eres, yo pensé que te importaba lo que sentía...-dijo ofendida.

-me importa fea, pero lo normal habría sido que hablaras en orden, porque primero te cogieron y luego te pusiste a pensar...

-¡¡aaarrgg Sai!!- bufó indignada. –¡yo no debería estar contándote todo esto a ti! ¡eres hombre!

-¿y a quien más podrías contárselo, a Ino? Se pondría celosa. ¿Naruto? No entendería nada. ¿Hinata? Caería desmayada al saber. No hay nadie mas así que empieza...-reclamó. Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante llena de rencor porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-me da vergüenza...-argumentó iracunda. Él suspiró cansado.

-haremos esto: yo te preguntaré y tú me responderás, está bien?- no esperó que dijera si estaba de acuerdo o no y comenzó. –donde fue...?

-en el bosque.-respondió desanimada.

-en una cabaña o algo así?- parecía muy interesado.

-no

-sobre el pasto?- abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡sí Sai, sobre el pasto!

-¿quieres decir que llegó y no le importó el lugar ni nada?, ¿que te tomó ahí mismo donde estabas parada?- ella escuchaba sus preguntas con una gran vena en la frente.

-no fue tan repentino como imaginas –al fin se decidió a cooperar optando por contarle todo tal y como había ocurrido. -yo estaba en el bosque porque Tsunade me había ordenado llevar unos medicamentos al País de las Olas, por lo tanto iba saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que algo me derribo, golpeándome en la cabeza.

-y tú no sentiste la presencia de alguien como para poder esquivarlo? –preguntó extrañado.

-no, no sentí a nadie, hasta yo misma me sorprendí de desplomarme tan fácil. Sin embargo, no caí al suelo, no sé, creo que el golpe me dejó un tanto inconsciente. Me desperté recostada sobre el pasto y sentí miedo.

_Racconto_

_La chica abrió los ojos pausadamente, llena de confusión. Cuando los tuvo abiertos completamente miró a su alrededor con algo de temor, poniéndose a la defensiva._

_-no temas...-escuchó una voz grave y profunda que le hizo erizar la piel._

_-n-no tengo miedo. Sal de donde te escondes cobarde. -titubeó al principio y sacó un kunai._

_-¿cobarde? Eres muy valiente, o muy tonta al llamarme así...-apareció el dueño de la voz frente a sus ojos, éste vestía una capa negra adornada con nubes rojas y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero que impedía la vista hacia su rostro. –tú eres la única que no tiene porqué temerme...por ahora._

_-qué quieres- interrogó un poco más decidida. –Akatsuki..._

_-el que hace las preguntas soy yo, tú eres mi prisionera...-se fue acercando y ella retrocedió hasta que un árbol le chocó la espalda, viéndose acorralada. Levantó el kunai a su dirección y se puso de pie. Él estaba como a un metro de ella._

_-qué quieres- volvió a interrogar osadamente._

_-lo que quiero, es a ti...-trató de acercarse pero ella se lo impidió al intentar atacarlo, fallando. La agarró fuertemente de las muñecas, haciendo inútiles sus esfuerzos de soltarse. El kunai cayó en algún lugar del suelo._

_-quien eres- inquirió con voz segura. Él sonrió con una autosuficiencia bastante familiar y se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver su rostro totalmente. Ella al darse cuenta de quien era quedó petrificada por unos momentos, inmóvil._

_-Itachi...-susurró._

_-que bueno que sepas mi nombre...-se inclinó sobre ella mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros, provocando que ella se perdiera en la confusión que significaba asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso que ni siquiera él estaba utilizando su Sharingan._

_Muchos, y ningún pensamiento fluían en la mente de Sakura, parecía estar en blanco correspondiendo al embriagante beso que el asesino de su propio clan le estaba dando. Estaba consiente de como sus piernas flaqueaban, de que ya no luchaba por liberarse, de que sus manos ya no estaban presas por otras, sino que sus dedos se encontraban explorando una extraña textura suave y negra como la noche._

_-espera...-balbuceó aturdida. -esto está mal...- pareció caer en cuenta de quien se trataba su captor._

_-pero te gusta...-la volvió a besar más profundamente._

_-pero Sasuke...-musitó. –yo...tú..._

_-¿lo amas?- interrogó con tono burlesco mirándola incrédulo. Ella solo desvió la vista hacia un costado sin responder. –lo amas...-afirmó ruborizándola. –si es así, ¿por qué no estás con él?_

_-tal vez porque se fue a buscarte para matarte- dijo altivamente, sorprendiendo al moreno. Él rió volviéndose a acercar a ella._

_-mi hermano, siempre tan infantil...aún cree que podrá vencerme...debería haberse rendido hace mucho tiempo y disfrutado de quienes lo rodeaban, de ti principalmente...-acercó su boca a su oído –Sa-ku-ra...-pronunció lentamente, torturándola con cada sílaba de su nombre al tiempo que su piel se erizaba con cada provocador sonido._

_-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –inquirió alarmada de pronto._

_-yo lo sé todo de ti...por algo te elegí...-su rostro se perdió en su cuello para saborearlo y ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa._

_-¿elegiste? Para qué? -preguntó con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta diferente a la evidente._

_-para tenerte...-soltó como lo más natural del mundo._

_-pero tú eres..._

_-malo?-rió sarcástico. –¿y quién determinó qué es bueno y qué es malo en la vida? Si yo fuera malo como piensas, ya estarías muerta o te estaría torturando..._

_-pero mataste a todo tu clan, eran tu familia..._

_-estaba harto de ellos_

_-¡eso no justifica que los hayas asesinado!_

_-tú no sabes nada...-bufó un tanto exasperado._

_-lo único que sé es que eso ya te hace malo, nadie tiene el derecho de decidir cuando se acaba la vida de otra persona –sentenció muy convencida de su argumento._

_-eres hipócrita Sakura, tú también has matado, a Sasori y lo más probable es que tengas que hacerlo nuevamente para defender tu propia vida..._

_-es distinto... yo no lo maté...-susurró insegura._

_-porque no pudiste, acaso se justifica matar siempre que la víctima seas una mala persona? Sasori y los demás Akatsuki muertos estuvieron tan vivos como mis padres, como tú y yo..._

_-basta...-la estaba haciendo dudar más de lo conveniente para su moral._

_-yo maté a mi clan con el fin de probar mi propio poder, para demostrarme a mí mismo de lo que soy capaz...-explicó con el mismo tono desenfadado y relajado que había estado utilizando._

_-pero ellos te amaban, eran tus padres. No pensaste en algún minuto en Sasuke? En que se quedaría solo por tu culpa, en que lo dejarías huérfano? –preguntó sin comprender sus objetivos egoístas._

_-no. La verdad es que me causó curiosidad el hecho de no saber si mi hermano sería capaz de vivir solo, por eso lo dejé con vida, para probar hasta donde podría llegar..._

_-me repugnas, quiero que me dejes ir. Por tu culpa Sasuke es como es...-sintió unas fuertes puntadas en el corazón y en la cabeza simultáneamente._

_-¿me odias por lo que le hice? Por qué te importa tanto si él nunca te quiso? Mi hermano siempre ha sido lento, es más, creo que es un imbécil por haberte ignorado, y por esa razón no te merece, ya verás que cuando se dé cuenta será muy tarde._

_-¿por qué yo? ¿qué me ves que te fijaste en mí? Hay un sinnúmero de mujeres hermosas sólo en mi aldea, además estoy en una misión._

_-pero tú eres bella e inteligente...-la agarró de la cintura. –y si llegas tarde a tu misión no será nada...déjame...-el pelinegro no tuvo mas opción que hacer uso de su Sharingan para hacerla cumplir sus deseos, de otro modo, habrían seguido hablando y eso no era precisamente lo que quería._

_Sakura cayó en una ilusión donde todo estaba oscuro, lo que le imposibilitaba discernir donde se encontraba. Sentía frío, parecía como si la soledad fuera a tragársela. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos lentos que se dirigían a ella y sintió temor por no saber de quien o qué provenían. Miró a su alrededor inútilmente, la completa oscuridad del lugar la encerraba. Se crispó cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura que la sujetaron atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo, ella lo empujó para apartarlo._

_-¿ahora me rechazas...Sa-ku-ra? –esa voz, no podía ser él. Un joven salió de la penumbra y se puso a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, el entorno se había transformado en una habitación._

_-no puede ser, es una ilusión, una ilusión...-trató de convencerse._

_-lo es, pero si te quedas podría ser una ilusión que siempre quisiste vivir...-se acercó nuevamente a ella y la besó suavemente los labios._

_-tú no eres Sasuke –sentenció con seguridad, alejándose._

_-no, sin embargo, aquí puedo serlo ¿no te gustaría?_

_-si vas a hacer algo, mejor que sea con tu propia imagen, sino creeré que no te valoras lo suficiente como para...-fue interrumpida por un ferviente beso por parte de Itachi._

_-¿así?- ella asintió. –bien, entonces cállate...-unió su boca a la de ella en un apasionado beso, no dándole tiempo ni de respirar. Sakura estaba confundida correspondiendo tan vehemente como él siendo arrastrada hacia lo que parecía una cama. Sabía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, que esto podría traerle consecuencias, si alguien se enteraba la acusarían de traición a Konoha. No. Ella no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una traidora sólo por una 'calentura', eso debía parar. Sin embargo era tan...placentero._

_-no...-musitó apesadumbrada._

_-sabes que quieres, si te limitas vivirás con la constante pregunta '¿y qué hubiera pasado si...?' cuando seas vieja querrás hacer cosas que pudiste hacer cuando joven y será tarde...y ahora puedes estar conmigo, vive el momento, no pienses nada. –aquellas palabras la convencieron alentándola a dejarse llevar por los besos y caricias del tan repudiado asesino en serie. La boca de Itachi rodó por su cuello hacia abajo, una de sus manos bajó el cierre de la chaqueta hasta quitársela, la otra acarició desde su muslo hasta su cadera. Podía sentir el exquisito peso de su captor contra su cuerpo, así como un bulto sobre su sexo que le causaba espasmos. _

_Los dedos de ella no paraban de entrelazarse con los largos cabellos negros del Uchiha, para ella eran tan fascinantes que desató el nudo que los apresaba sólo para disfrutar de su olor al caer sobre su rostro._

_Se quitaron la molesta ropa el uno al otro por una incandescente inercia que los movía, por un deseo abrumador que les exigía la unión de sus cuerpos, por lujuria._

_El Akatsuki fue alentado por los atormentados gemidos que escaparon de la ahogada garganta de la kunoichi cuando comenzó a saborear sus perfectos pechos. Volvió a su boca y sonrió al ver la expresión de profunda desorientación que ocupaba su lindo rostro. Entrelazaron sus lenguas mezclando sus salivas. Sakura enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del moreno como por instinto, y él comprendió que era tiempo. La primera fue dolorosa, la segunda menos, y de la tercera en adelante fue puro placer. La kunoichi permaneció con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, totalmente entregada al mar de suculentas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Una especie de electricidad la cruzó desde la cabeza hasta los pies, se tensó un momento que sintió que moría y luego volvió a vivir, Itachi la llenó sin clemencia, ahora él moría en un gemido ronco y gutural contra su oído._

_El pasto. Cuando recuperó la conciencia saliendo de la oscura ilusión, reparó en el pasto aplastado en su espalda y en el hermoso cielo celeste detrás de la cabeza de su amante, el cual yacía aún sobre ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. _

_-Itachi...-musitó a su oído. Él la observó con sus profundos ojos negros._

_-espero que con esto nunca te olvides de mi nombre...-le dio un corto beso y se dejó caer a su lado, cubriendo a ambos con la capa característica de los Akatsuki._

_Fin Racconto._

-y eso sucedió. –dijo dando por terminado el relato.

-es todo?

-qué más quieres, como si no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso todo lo que te he dicho...-se quejó ruborizada.

-¿y te fuiste y punto, así como así?

-bueno, luego de quedarnos unos momentos ahí me pidió que no comentara con nadie lo sucedido. –Sai la miró alarmado. –pero tú eres mi amigo, no te preocupes. –suspiró aliviado.

-ya temía por mi vida. En fin, y luego se vistieron y siguieron con sus vidas...-especuló. Sakura lo pensó un momento.

-sí, él se vistió, se despidió con un rápido beso y antes de esfumarse me dijo _"fue un placer conocerte Sakura, te reitero que eres la única que no debe temerme y que mi hermano ya te perdió, adiós..." _

-¿qué pasó con la misión?

-hice mi trabajo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera llegué atrasada, lo cual es bastante curioso...

-ese Itachi es un digno Uchiha, y tú guardándote para el idiota ese, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que el hermano Akatsuki se la iba a ganar? –dijo con ironía.

-¿crees que estuvo mal? –quiso saber apenada.

-¿por qué? No tiene nada de malo feita, sucedería tarde o temprano, incluso reconoce que fuiste bastante afortunada, todas las mujeres adoran a los chicos malos, y el tipo fue amable. No te sientas culpable.

-gracias Sai, de verdad necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien...-lo abrazó.

-de nada mi fea, ¿cuándo será mi turno?

-¿turno de qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

-no te hagas...-sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Sai! –exclamó enfadada, arrojándole un cojín en la cara. –es hora de que te vayas.

-¡era una broma, relájate!

-claro...ganas no te faltan...

-¿quieres saber la verdad?

-no, prefiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-está bien, pero deberás darme algo por mi silencio...-la chantajeó maliciosamente.

-¡Sai!

**Hola! Espero que este primer capítulo no les haya aburrido tanto, me esforzaré por hacer la historia interesante. Ojala me dejen unos cuantos reviews, me haría muy feliz.**

**En este fic, el tema principal es Sakura y cómo se va volviendo promiscua XDXDXD, ocurrencias mías, es que me cansé de la Sakura tan inocente y virginal que todos creen que es, bueno, en el fondo lo es, pero ahora está explorando su faceta más desvergonzada y osada.**

**Adiós.**

**Saludos a mis amigas Marta, Nora y Momo que me dieron fantásticas ideas.**


	2. Sai

Capítulo 2: Sai

-tranquila fea, que haya sucedido esto no significa que dejaremos de ser amigos, además ¿crees que somos los primeros que duermen juntos? Esto hace mucho que tiene nombre, se llama "amistad con beneficios". –sonrió ampliamente y desordenó aún más el ya desarreglado cabello de la kunoichi.

-pero Sai, yo...no quiero hacerte daño, esto fue un error, no debimos...-susurró apenada.

-¡vaya error! Deberíamos seguir metiendo la pata feita...-bromeó divertido.

-Sai, esto es serio! Yo nunca me propuse nada, no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, yo no...

-tú no me amas, ya lo sé. –interrumpió. –yo tampoco te amo, pero sí te quiero mucho, como amiga...-mintió, a Sai siempre le había gustado Sakura pero decidió que la mejor forma de estar con ella era convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo, ya que ella seguía enamorada hasta la médula de cierto Uchiha vengador. –y si esto te incomoda, no te preocupes, primera y última. –sonrió falsamente como acostumbraba hacerlo, gesto que exasperaba bastante a la pobre chica porque no sabía si era una sonrisa cierta o si la utilizaba para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-está bien. –asintió cuando se forzó a auto-convencerse. Sai se levantó del lecho y se cubrió con la sábana. –si quieres ducharte, en el baño hay toallas limpias.

-genial. –caminó hasta allá y se metió al baño. Sakura se vio sola, libre para sentirse culpable y sucia. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. –¿no quieres venir? –escuchó de pronto, levantó la vista hacia el baño viendo a un pícaro Sai con la cabeza asomada.

-¡no! Cierra la puerta! –bufó medio molesta.

-tú te lo pierdes fea...-agregó para por fin entrar a la ducha.

Sakura rió por la forma de ser de su amigo. Siempre tan alegre, tan positivo, pareciera que nada lo perturbara. Se preocupaba por ella, la aconsejaba, la cuidaba, la hacía sentir protegida, y la hacía reír ¿por qué no se había enamorado de él? El chico era perfecto para ella. Pero no, desde hace un tiempo había descubierto que era masoquista, que le atraían los cubos de hielo que la hacían sufrir, que la despechaban. Por eso no podía estar con Sai. Él era demasiado bueno con ella, demasiado fácil estar con él. A ella le fastidian las cosas fáciles. Ella adora los retos, adora hacerse fuerte a punta de caídas, porque tuvieron que decirle débil para que entrenara, Tsunade la maltrató cuanto pudo mientras fue su pupila, llegó a humillarla, y ahora es su protegida. Así le gusta ganarse las cosas a la Haruno. Y como está en plan de aprovechar sus atributos, buscará un objetivo y se probará así misma de lo que es capaz.

-¡ai fea me asustaste! –exclamó al sentir que la chica se había adentrado al baño.

-haz espacio...-ordenó mientras se quitaba la camisola.

-qué haces? –preguntó extrañado por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

-¿no me habías invitado?

* * *

Cierto moreno y cierta pelirrosa se encontraban almorzando en el conocidísimo Ichiraku's ramen, aprovechando de salir en el hermoso día domingo.

-me encanta tu actitud fea, pero eres muy extraña. No me molesta en lo absoluto tu nueva faceta de chica desenfadada siempre y cuando sepas lo que haces, porque después si estás arrepentida, yo voy a tener que consolarte y ser tu paño de lágrimas...-dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que sorbía la sopa del plato.

-no te preocupes, sé lo que hago...

-eso espero. Mierda! –exclamó de repente al resbalársele el vaso de la mano, cayendo todo el líquido sobre su ropa.

-tonto, eso te pasa por andar mirando lascivamente a Ino. –la rubia se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos charlando animadamente con Shikamaru, junto a ellos estaban los primos Hyuuga.

-si tengo ojos, los usaré. –se justificó. –no sé de qué te extrañas si tú observas de la misma manera al Hyuuga ese...

-no es cierto!

-no soy tonto, Sakura. Al menos yo reconozco que me atrae Ino...

-¡Neji no me atrae!

-reconócelo, no tiene nada de malo...

-aaarrggg Sai! –gruñó.

-te vuelven loca los cubos de hielo! –se burló.

-¡apuesto que Ino jamás se fijaría en ti! –soltó con rencor.

-¡apuesto que Neji tampoco en ti!

-¡cuánto apostamos!

-ah? –dijo confundido.

-que apostemos –sugirió muy entusiasmada. Él la miró con cara de 'qué bicho te picó'.

-tú apostando? A las personas¿estás drogada? –inquirió incrédulo.

-¡vamos Sai, será divertido! Es tu oportunidad de conquistar a Ino, hace meses que te gusta.

-¿con eso estás reconociendo que te gusta Neji?

-am...em...mmm –balbuceó al darse cuenta que había caído en su propio juego. Sí era verdad. A Neji siempre lo había percibido como una persona misteriosa, no como un maldito engreído como otros, y además educado.

-si no lo dices, no juego, esa es mi condición. –cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como esperando una respuesta.

-ya, me gusta.

-buena chica. Cuánto vamos a apostar? –dijo más animado.

-mejor aún, si uno de nosotros no lo logra, el otro debe terminar con el juego aunque le esté resultando.

-mmm...eres una mala persona Sakurita. –la acusó en un tono cómplice. –solo hay dos problemas...-la chica lo miró interrogante. –Shikamaru y Tenten.

-oh, cierto. Ellos salen con ellos. Bueno, lo más probable es que Shikamaru no haya dado el primer paso sólo por pereza...

-tienes razón...-consintió Sai soltando una risita.

-así que no hay problema si sabes hacer las cosas bien.

-y no te da pena hacerle eso a Tenten?

-mmm...sí, pero debo velar por mi misma, no por los demás. Con Tenten se puede casar luego de dormir conmigo...

-me asusta tu nuevo tono fea. ¿Éstas consciente de que estás viviendo como dos años de vida sexual desperdiciada sólo en una semana?

-sí, no tengo derecho acaso? Todas las otras tienen un historial bastante nutrido y cuando yo quiero comenzar, te espantas¿cuál es el problema?

-cálmate, era solo una acotación, sólo me preocupa que vayas a salir herida.

-relájate. Ya vámonos. Paga tú. –ordenó antes de que el pálido chico pudiera protestar. Sai dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió corriendo tras su amiga.

-debo cambiarme ropa. –dijo cuando la hubo alcanzado.

-está bien, te acompaño. –fueron al departamento de Sai que quedaba en el mismo edificio que el de Sakura, de hecho eran vecinos. (XD)

-¿a partir de cuando comienza el jueguito?. –preguntó mientras abría su armario.

-mañana, te parece? –sugirió sentada en el colchón al tiempo que examinaba el conocido entorno con la vista.

-por mí está bien. Ahora lo que hay que planear es como haremos para invitarlos a salir.

-bueno, Ino dice que mientras más natural es la invitación, mejor. Así que cuando la veas, te acercas y le preguntas...

-gracias por el dato. Con Neji será más complicado, no sé nada que pueda ayudarte porque él nunca habla de si mismo. Tal y como otro que conocemos...-soltó con sarcasmo refiriéndose al desaparecido Uchiha.

-descuida, ya se me ocurrirá algo. –respondió ignorando el comentario.

-quien te vio y quien te ve Sakurita...

-ya te vestiste, vámonos. –mandó molesta.

-donde

-a cualquier lugar, da igual.

**

* * *

**

**Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo de este audaz fic. Hurra por la niña Sexisakura que dio en el clavo al decir que lo haría con Sai XDXDXD, y sí, puede que muchas de uds. me odien por eso pero en fin, la carne el débil, además que Sai igual tiene lo suyo 1313 XDXD.**

**Neji? Pues sí! Se lo tomó como desafío personal, para probarse a sí misma que puede derretir un cubo de hielo y que Sasuke es el único tarado que no la tomó en cuenta, y ojo! que no es por despecho! XDXDXD (seguro! ¬¬)**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermoso reviews! Y como dijo Jarnall, 'se obtiene placer a costa de corazón', eso es muy cierto, y Sasuke se lo hará ver.**

**Sigan leyendo esta humilde historia y por supuesto que espero sus reviews!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**ñ.ñ**


	3. Neji

Capítulo 3: Neji

- ¡¡ya está todo listo, apaguen la luz, ahí vienen!! –avisó excitado Kiba. Todo el mundo corrió a esconderse a sus lugares con el mayor silencio posible.

-gracias por todo Hinata, lo pasé increíble, de veras! –dijo azorado el Jinchuuriki. -Eres la única que recordó mi cumpleaños.

-de nada Naruto...-el chico abrió la cerradura de la puerta y giró la perilla. –espera, yo...quiero darte algo.

-eh? –soltó un tanto extrañado por la repentina actitud de la Hyuuga.

-cierra los ojos por favor...-pidió roja como un tomate.

-"me va a besar, Hinata me va a besar" –pensó de inmediato, así que obedeció al requerimiento. Ella puso sus manos en la espalda de Naruto y lo condujo hacia dentro de la casa. Él no comprendió por qué lo hacía caminar, quizás con qué lo iba a sorprender.

-abre los ojos...-susurró.

-¡¡SORPRESA!! –gritaron todos en coro, saliendo de sus escondites. Las serpentinas volaron por el aire. La cara de Naruto era de profunda extrañeza y felicidad, al parecer aún no lograba asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaban todos ahí por él: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Sai, Sakura, incluso Kakashi.

-no te lo esperabas eh? –dijo Lee emocionado. –¡es una ocasión tan especial Naruto, ya eres mayor de edad! Eres todo un adulto, ahora podrás ser Hokage! –exclamó con su pose cool.

-tu flama de la juventud está más viva que nunca Naruto! –agregó Gai con la misma pose.

-toma Naruto, sírvete. –dijo Ino ofreciéndole un vaso con Sake. –ya tiene la edad, feliz cumpleaños. –le guiñó el ojo.

-gracias. No me esperaba esto chicos, de veras!

-ai Naruto, cómo pensaste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños más importante...-apareció Sakura con una bandeja llena de vasos con diferentes bebidas.

-sírvete Neji. –le indicó al castaño con una curiosa mirada que él nunca había recibido por parte de ella.

-gracias. –atinó a decir. La kunoichi siguió su camino entre la gente con la bandeja.

-"Sai va bastante adelantado, si no me doy prisa, me ganará" pensó preocupada al ver que en un rincón relativamente apartado estaban el pelinegro y la rubia.

* * *

-es hora de que me vaya...-concluyó tan serio como de costumbre, imperturbable.

-sí... –murmuró y se tapó aún mas con las sábanas.

-antes quisiera darme una ducha, si no es molestia. –pidió amablemente el dueño del Byakugan, recogiendo su ropa del piso.

-no, claro que no. En el baño hay toallas limpias. –le vino a la mente la mañana siguiente de cuando estuvo con Sai. Acaso esas palabras se transformarían en algo común?

-gracias. –dijo, y se metió en el baño. Sakura pudo oír el ruido del agua al caer. Suspiró profundamente y se preguntó cómo le habría ido a Sai, lo último que supo, fue que salió con Ino de la fiesta y no volvieron mas.

¿Por qué habría de sentirse culpable? Lo que ella pretendía esa noche, era solamente invitarlo a salir o algo así, no que se acostaran a la primera. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Su plan de embriagar a Tenten, fingiendo que ella también bebía había dado resultado, le había pedido a Lee que por favor (con cara de perrito maltratado), llevara a su 'amiga' a casa, que irse en esas condiciones sería peligroso. Todo esto ocurrió mientras Neji y los demás hombres charlaban animadamente, así que cuando Neji fue en busca de Tenten, ésta ya se había ido.

_Racconto_

_-Haruno, has visto a Tenten?_

_-no te preocupes, le pedí a Lee que la llevara a casa._

_-gracias. Es muy extraño que ella haya bebido tanto. _

_-sí, bueno, todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos de vez en cuando._

_-supongo que sí. ¿no quieres que te ayude? -_aprovecharse de sus buenos modales.

_-no, ya todos se están yendo, puedo hacerlo sola. _–él insistirá.

_-no puedo dejarte sola limpiando. Te ayudaré y luego te acompañaré a tu casa. _–como todo un buen caballero.

-_gracias Neji. ¿podrías llevar los vasos y platos a la cocina?_

_-por supuesto._

_

* * *

__-No deberías haberte molestado. _

_-no hay problema. No correspondía que hicieras todo tú sola._

_-bueno. Yo quería saber si tú..._

_-¿me estás invitando a pasar?_

_-eh? -_¡reacciona! –_s-sí._

_-está bien._

_-adelante..._

_-después de ti –_qué modales, no estoy acostumbrada a los caballeros.

_-gracias._

_-este es mi apartamento, siéntate donde gustes_

_-tienes muy buen gusto Haruno_

_-¿no quieres un café o algo?_

_-un té estaría bien_

_-en seguida. ¿por qué no me acompañas a la cocina?_

_-por supuesto._

_Una cosa lleva a la otra, la carne es débil, Tenten no está, Sakura no está mal¿qué estás pensando¡eres un Hyuuga! eres hombre...y están solos._

_Fin Racconto._

-Haruno, Tenten y yo...

-ya lo sé, no necesito explicaciones Neji. Ustedes se aman.

-preferiría que no comentaras con nadie...

-descuida, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero que conste que yo lo que quería era invitarte a salir.

-¿solo eso? De igual forma habríamos terminado de esta manera... –suspiró mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-mmmm... sí. –rió. –te arrepientes?

-no. Todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos de vez en cuando. –rió y se acercó a ella para despedirse.

-exacto, espero que lo recuerdes. –juntaron sus labios en un beso corto y fugaz.

-adiós Haruno

-cierra la puerta al salir

-claro.

* * *

-¡ambos ganamos fea! Quien lo diría, yo pensé que te ibas a demorar más... –comentó el ANBU.

-yo también lo pensé –rió.

-salud por nosotros.

-salud –chocaron sus vasos. –qué pasó con Ino?

-que NO pasó con Ino es más acertado... –soltó una carcajada. –nada, el sábado saldremos...

-quieres decir que van en serio?

-no lo sé fea, lo que resulte estará bien. Además me gusta mucho, estaría dispuesto a tener algo serio con ella.

-¿y Shikamaru?

-él ya murió...para Ino, digo.

-aaah...

-estaban saliendo pero él le dijo que no se vieran más debido a que no tiene tiempo por estar entrenando para el examen de Jounin.

-claro. Es comprensible, Shikamaru es brillante, tan joven y ya será Jounin.

-es un tonto, se está perdiendo a Ino. Pero bueno, mejor para mi. ¿y Neji?

-Neji nada. Seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía. Ama a Tenten y lo más probable es que en un futuro no muy lejano se case con ella.

-y tú estás bien al respecto?

-claro, conseguí lo que quería. Por ahora me dedicaré sólo a trabajar, ya ha sido demasiado libertinaje por un mes.

-te apoyo fea. En caso de que quieras, ya sabes, estoy disponible...-sugirió pícaramente.

-eres un descarado, qué pasará con Ino?

-tú eres más importante que Ino...

-ya vete, debemos levantarnos temprano mañana

-ya fea, adiós.

-adiós. Debo calmarme por un tiempo...-dijo en voz alta ya estando sola y bebió el último trago de su vaso.

**Hola! Gracias por leer el 3º capítulo. Al principio iba a escribir el lemmon pero la verdad es que Neji con Sakura no me producen nada XDXDXD como que no me los imagino juntos fornicando XDXDXD. Aquí apareció Naruto, Pulga. Que estuviera de cumpleaños ayudó a Sakura con la apuesta XXDXD.**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo¿quién será el próximo afortunado¡redoble de tambores! No diré quien es, sólo puedo darles una pista: se trata de cierto tipo perezoso...XDXDXD como si no fueran a adivinar XDXD**

**Un aviso importante! El 12 de febrero me voy de vacaciones por un lapso de 10 días, por lo que dudo que pueda actualizar pronto, pero no se preocupen que no dejaré el fic botado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, sólo espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que los haya alentado a dejarme mas comentarios.**

**Los adoro a todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**ñ.ñ**


	4. Shikamaru

Capítulo 4: Shikamaru.

Viernes.

Era un día completamente normal y rutinario. Sakura Haruno se levantó temprano. Se bañó, se vistió, desayunó y partió hacia el hospital de Konoha a trabajar, tal y como la Hokage le había ordenado que hiciera el día en que ella por su propia cuenta fue a pedirle que le designara algo que hacer.

_Racconto_

" –_me parece extraño este interés tan repentino que tienes en estar ocupada. Antes, cuando realmente lo estabas, parecías exhausta, a punto del colapso, por eso mismo decidí darte un poco de libertad. –comentó La Quinta desde su asiento con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos cruzadas sobre el mentón._

_-ya lo sé Tsunade-sama, y se lo agradezco, es solo que demasiado descanso me agobia, necesito sentirme ocupada, no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo vagando. –vaya manera de vagar, pensó._

_-claro que no, el ocio es el padre de todos los vicios. –"¿qué quiso decir con eso? No, no debo sentirme aludida, no he hecho nada malo" se convenció. –bueno, me alegra que necesites estar activa. En el hospital de la aldea han estado muy ocupados últimamente. Con la llegada del invierno los casos de afecciones virales y bacterianas han aumentado al doble (N/A: yo quiero que sea invierno ok? ¬¬), así que los especialistas están escaseando. Puedes presentarte este mismo lunes a las 8 hrs. _

_-gracias Tsunade-sama. –se inclinó y se dispuso a marcharse._

_-Sakura, espera._

_-si? –se volteó desde la puerta._

_-espero que seas lo bastante responsable como para medir las consecuencias de tus actos. –soltó sin titubear la rubia. La ninja médico permaneció estática por unos momentos debido a los miles de pensamientos que fluían en su mente, incapacitándola de armar una respuesta rápida al claro mensaje de su maestra. Por fin se serenó y respondió tranquila._

_-descuide maestra. Sé lo que hago. Aprecio su preocupación pero los sermones son innecesarios. –dijo entre molesta y nerviosa por dirigirse de esa forma a su mentora._

_-sólo recuerda que se obtiene placer a costa de corazón. Puedes retirarte. –sentenció al tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en los papeles sobre el mesón. Dejando a una Sakura perpleja._

_La Haruno salió del despacho cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, como si el ruido de la perilla fuera a disipar de su mente el extraño consejo de su maestra. Salió del edificio pensativa, aún sin tragarse que la Hokage estaba totalmente enterada de su actualmente activísima vida sexual._

"_No puede ser ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Que tonta. ¿cómo NO iba a saberlo? Soy su alumna y ella es la mismísima Hokage, es evidente que tiene informantes esparcidos por toda la aldea. Diablos! –apretó los puños. Sin querer se había ido a sentar a uno de los bancos de la plaza. –y qué le importa a ella? Es una amargada, está envidiosa porque a ella nadie a toma en cuenta. Ya quisiera ella todo lo que he vivido." –se levantó furiosa del asiento orgullosa de su hipótesis que en el fondo, sabía que no era cierta._

_-Sai, abre la puerta. –golpeó insistentemente pero nadie acudía. "lo que me faltaba, que ahora Sai no esté..." bufó en su mente. -¡estás ahí!? _

_-qué pasa fea! Por qué tan impaciente? Estaba en la ducha. –salió el pelinegro con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y con otra frotándose el cabello. La chica entró como si fuera su casa y se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-qué te hicieron para que estés tan enfadada? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella lo miró molesta pero no dijo nada._

_-¿vas a salir? –inquirió con un tono poco amable que más sonó a reproche._

_-sí_

_-con Ino?_

_-ahá_

_-lo siento Sai, no quiero molestarte. Mejor vengo cuando esté más calmada. –dijo más tranquila, tomando el control de su arranque de furia._

_-no fea. Ven, me puedes contar mientras me visto. Nunca eres una molestia para mi. –el chico le sonrió y le tomó la mano, llevándola hacia su habitación._

_Fin Racconto._

Ahora, mientras caminaba, esas palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza, comparándolas irremediablemente con aquellas tan diferentes que solía escuchar de los labios de aquel al que amaba.

-Sai...-susurró sin notarlo.

"-no le des importancia fea, apuesto a que su prontuario es mucho mas extenso que el tuyo. Te dijo eso porque la vieja se preocupa, debes considerar que eres su pupila más querida, la mejor que ha tenido, es natural que se exalte. Además, fue solo un consejo, tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas, y yo creo que vas a tomarlo, o no?"

Tenía razón. La Hokage le dijo eso porque la quería, porque no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese. No era que le preocupara el qué diría la gente, sino el cómo terminaría el corazón de su pupila.

-debo tranquilizarme...-concluyó en voz alta por segunda vez en ese tiempo. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada del hospital de Konoha. Todos los días, durante un mes completo la rutina diaria partía de esa forma. Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, y en el camino, reflexionar sobre su propia vida, así el viaje era más corto.

Ese día un mensajero llegó con un pergamino de la Hokage para ella.

-¿instruir a Shikamaru Nara desde el lunes?

* * *

Domingo

-Shikamaru, ya puedes pasar. –dijo Shizune al joven que esperaba 'echado' en el asiento de la recepción. Él se levantó con dificultad y se estiró tal y como lo hacía en la mañana.

-buenos días Tsunade-sama. –dijo en su peculiar entonación de fastidio, inclinándose.

-buenos días Shikamaru. Supongo que tienes una noción del porqué estás aquí. –dijo la rubia desde su cómodo asiento.

-algo relacionado con los exámenes de Jonin creo.

-exacto. Te has entrenado correctamente todo el tiempo que corresponde, tus habilidades son impresionantes para ser tan joven –el chico miró el techo aburrido, como si supiera de memoria todo ese discurso porque en realidad así era. –sin embargo, hay un punto en el que no eres tan excepcional. –al escuchar esto, miró alarmado a la mujer. –no te preocupes, es un conocimiento básico y mínimo que todo buen ninja debe manejar, es sólo que a ti no te lo han enseñado correctamente, y tomando en cuenta que los examinadores no tendrán consideración alguna contigo, menos aún por tu edad, es indispensable que lo recibas de alguien lo suficientemente capacitado.

-disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero ¿no es usted la Hokage? Podría ordenar que los examinadores...-comenzó a decir. El hecho de que tendría que entrenar más y con alguien que no conocía, ya le daba náuseas.

-yo podría hacer eso, pero esos tipos son demasiado intransigentes. Son muy fuertes, vengativos, viejos, pero también son los mejores para ese trabajo. Sus métodos son inmodificables, han sido los mismos desde siempre y no los cambiarán por una orden mía...

-comprendo, es mejor tenerlos como amigos...-suspiró resignado.

-es evidente. No te preocupes Shikamaru, la persona que te enseñará está muy capacitada. Es la persona con la que haz estado trabajando.

-Haruno? –inquirió con sorpresa. –eso significa que seré instruido en medicina... –conjeturó.

-sí. Desde mañana por la tarde comenzarás a aprender de ella. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. –se despidió indicándole la puerta.

-gracias tsunade-sama. Disculpe, pero, quisiera saber algo antes de irme...-dijo un poco nervioso.

-qué quieres saber... –espetó.

-¿por qué razón usted me ayuda con todo esto?

-por dos razones. Primero porque tus padres han contribuido mucho a esta aldea y segundo, porque pronto tus habilidades serán necesarias para proteger el bienestar de la misma. Ahora vete.

El joven salió confundido por la segunda razón de La Quinta. ¿A qué se refería con eso? La respuesta era tan obvia como escalofriante. Una batalla importante se acercaba.

* * *

Lunes

"...enséñale lo básico sobre primeros auxilios, cómo curar heridas con chakra, los antídotos para los venenos más comunes y también cómo reparar huesos rotos sin operación...Está en tus manos, así que cuidado en donde las metes..." –al leer la última parte arrugó el pergamino con rabia, estaba a punto de romper lo primero a su paso pero se contuvo al recordar a la fuerza las palabras de su amigo ANBU. Tomó el papel con rencor y lo tiró en algún lugar de su bolso.

Había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora para preparar todos los artefactos que utilizaría para su 'clase', no estaba muy segura de cómo lo haría pero tenía una vaga idea de donde comenzar, así que colgó en la pared de la sala del hospital que le habían facilitado, un gran pergamino con un cuerpo humano dibujado en el que estaban marcados los puntos mortales de las vías de chakra. También llevó un muñeco para practicar CPR; un libro sobre venenos junto con una serie de pequeños frascos que contenían diferentes cosas, unas más raras que las otras; y un esqueleto humano real ensamblado con pequeñas bisagras para simular la movilidad de las articulaciones.

-llegaste temprano Haruno... –la chica se giró asustada al oír de repente la voz del Nara.

-sí, es que quería preparar todo antes de que llegaras. Siéntate ahí por favor. –le indicó el lugar frente a la imagen de la pared. El chico dejó su bolso a un lado de la silla y se sentó en la silla.

-bien. Tsunade-sama me dijo que te enseñara primeros auxilios. ¿Qué es lo que sabes respecto a eso?

La primera clase se trató de eso, primeros auxilios. Sakura resultó ser buena profesora, o tal vez Shikamaru entendió muy rápido, lo cual era mas probable.

-aprieta el diafragma con tus manos cinco veces, a la quinta das respiración boca a boca. –indicó la forma en el muñeco. –así...ahora tú. –él intentó hacerlo. –muy bien. Pero el diafragma está más abajo.

-en este estúpido muñeco no se nota, toda la superficie es igual...-se quejó. Tenía razón, el muñeco estaba hecho de tela rellena con algo mas pesado que el algodón.

-tienes razón. El diafragma está aquí...-ella indicó en el chico con el puño.

_De verdad yo quería que entendiera..._

-aquí? –él colocó su puño en el diafragma de la kunoichi.

-ahí mismo

-con las personas en más fácil...

-si quieres puedes intentarlo conmigo

_Yo no asimilé en el momento que esa parte llegaría, de verdad..._

-está bien. –la Haruno se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo y Shikamaru de rodillas junto a ella.

-parte, manos en el diafragma... –ordenó y él obedeció.

-1, 2, 3...-comenzó perfectamente – 4, 5...-unió sus labios a los de ella sin ningún tipo de doble intención. Tenía que aprender no? Sopló aire dentro de su boca. Un ligero tinte escarlata se posó en sus mejillas.

_Cuando capté lo que vendría él ya había dicho cinco..._

-1, 2... –otra vez lo mismo – 3, 4, 5... –sopló aire nuevamente, pero esta vez por más tiempo que la anterior. Sakura notó la prolongación. Shikamaru ya no tenía aire que soplar y permanecía sobre sus labios. Ella trató de apartarlo, pero el perezoso Nara, en vez de cortar el contacto, tomó con sus dos manos la cabeza de ella, obligándola a besarlo. Se había dejado llevar. Sin percatarse, sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas y sus salivas se mezclaban.

Sin percatarse tuvieron calor.

Sin percatarse sintieron la necesidad de acabar con el calor quitándose la ropa.

_Me siento tan tonta. Tan débil...yo, me siento como basura. Esto no debió ocurrir, me lo había prometido a mi misma. Si tsunade se entera..._

Avergonzados.

-Haruno, yo...lo siento. No sé que me sucedió. –se disculpó al tiempo que abrochaba su cinturón.

-nada, no te sucedió nada. Está en tu naturaleza de hombre, es todo. –respondió muy enojada.

-prometo que nadie lo sabrá...

-no me sirve que tú me lo prometas. De todas formas, Tsunade ya debe saberlo... –bufó.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-últimamente sabe todo lo que hago, y esto no será la excepción

-lo sabe porque yo se lo he dicho. –ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¡¿qué¿me has estado espiando todo este tiempo? –exclamó incrédula.

-Tsunade me ordenó que lo hiciera. Créeme, no lo hice por gusto. Fueron órdenes.

-¡¡o sea que...!!

-no te preocupes. Soy un profesional. Nadie más lo sabe. Fue como una misión.

-¡¡bastardo¡¡quieres decir que ahora lo primero que harás será ir contarle lo que acaba de ocurrir?!!

-claro que no. No seas tan problemática. Esto me entromete. Mi reputación también se vería afectada.

Sakura no hallaba qué hacer. Quería morirse ahí mismo. Se sentía engañada, arrepentida, humillada.

-lo mejor es que guardemos esto en silencio, procurando que no vuelva a repetirse. Así que mañana seguiremos con las clases como si nada.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero como él dijo, era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-está bien

-bien, creo que es todo por hoy... –bostezó. Lo cual colmó aún más la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la kunoichi. –aprendí todo lo que debía por hoy. –ella apretó los puños llena de impotencia. –vamos, caminemos juntos.

Apagaron la luz de la sala en la vacía ala sur del hospital, cerraron con llave y salieron a las calles de Konoha.

**

* * *

**

**Hola! Volví de mis vacaciones. Rayos! Coquimbo y La Serena son tan lindos! Se los recomiendo. Llegué super bronceada y como con tres kilos más XXDXDXDXD así que ahora estoy a dieta u.uU**

**En fin, yendo al tema que nos convoca¿qué les pareció? Ven que soy aplicada! Llegué ayer y hoy mismo me puse a escribir, sólo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me entretuve mucho haciéndolo. Ocupé una frase que me puso una niña que no recuerdo su nombre (no te enojes!), eso de 'se obtiene placer a costa de corazón' es muy cierta, como ven, mi Sakurita ya se está dando cuenta de eso...**

**Notaron que hay un mensaje escondido? Eso de la 'batalla' es muy importante!! Debido a eso llega ejem! Ejem! He dicho demasiado!**

**Ahora les dejo una pista del próximo 'afortunado'...es un Jinchuuriki (hay dos no más así que no es muy difícil!)**

**Ya, me voy a planchar, sí, porque esta autora cuando no escribe, hace labores domésticas u.uU**

**Gracias por sus bellos comentarios!**

**Besos babosos para todos, en especial a Marta (lean DEL LECHO AL PECHO HAY MUCHO TRECHO, es muy bueno!!) y a la gente preciosa que me deja reviews y que me pone en sus favoritos!**

**ñ.ñ**


	5. Naruto

Capítulo 5: Naruto

Definitivamente, cualquier otro no había sido nada comparado con este último y estúpido error. Ya se sentía defraudada de sí misma al haber caído con Shikamaru así que ahora, más que decepción sentía odio.

Siempre Naruto había representado a alguien intocable para ella, alguien con el cual jamás podría existir 'esa' opción. Primero, era su amigo, pero otro tipo diferente del que era Sai, el rubio era más como un hermano menor para ella, alguien demasiado inocente y simple como para jugar, demasiado sentimental, por ende, demasiado complicado. Segundo, no sentía nada más por él más que cariño fraternal, con eso se da a entender que a la Haruno, el Jinchuuriki no le provocaba nada sexual. Y tercero, en el improbable caso de acostarse con él, terminaría enamorado y ella quedaría como la malvada de la historia al romperle el corazón. Todos argumentos suficientes para jurarse a sí misma el nunca considerarlo estando lúcida.

Por eso mismo la única posibilidad era que se encontrara drogada o ebria. Y en las celebraciones se acostumbraba beber alcohol cierto? Además ya contaba con la mayoría de edad y justo ese día necesitaba ahogar sus penas con algo, o alguien... después de todo, era comprensible que siguiera un tanto depresiva, vamos! El tipo por el cual celebraban la había engañado descaradamente¿a quién no se le ocurriría que el mismo infeliz le había pedido a la Hokage que la mandara justamente a ella a enseñarle? Todo era probable, el Nara era famoso por su inteligencia, tal vez hasta había modificado el pergamino escribiendo que también necesitaba saber de primeros auxilios, prediciendo la forma en que ella tendría que enseñarle... ¡que rabia! Y para colmo, luego del 'desliz' había tenido que fingir que todo estaba bien y continuar las clases como si nada. Definitivamente ese mal rato merecía olvidarse con un trago, o unos cuantos.

_Racconto_

_-Naruto? Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada, ya que el rubio no acostumbraba aparecerse en su trabajo._

_-te vengo a buscar Sakura-chan_

_-¿para qué? No tengo ánimos de salir Naruto, estoy cansada, me voy a casa._

_-anda! Vamos! Todos irán. Celebraremos la promoción de Shikamaru a Jounin Especial. –puso cara de perrito maltratado._

_-no me interesa... no iré –bufó exasperada, no celebraría nada relacionado con él._

_-¡vamos Sakura! Has estado antisocial todos estos días, te servirá para distraerte._

_-¡no Naruto, ya te dije que no¿acaso no puedes entenderlo? –exclamó._

_-ya, me voy... no era para que te pusieras así... –murmuró ofendido._

_-Naruto, yo... –trató de disculparse por la forma en que le había hablado._

_-no importa Sakura-chan, lo siento por insistir, pero si cambias de parecer, serás bienvenida, de veras! –soltó tan alegre como de costumbre._

_-gracias. Donde será?_

_-en la casa de Chouji._

_-está bien. Adiós. –dijo y siguió el camino a su departamento, el de ojos azules hizo lo mismo._

_Llegó, tiró las llaves, el bolso y los zapatos en algún lugar. Tomó una manzana de la frutera, no se dio el trabajo de lavarla, sólo la frotó en su ropa, y le dio un mordisco._

_Arrastró los pies hacia su habitación, entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la tina. Continuó comiendo su manzana al tiempo que se despojaba de la ropa. De pronto el sonido característico en la puerta de cuando era Sai. _

_-¡Pasa! –gritó._

_-hola fea ¿estás lista? –inquirió el pelinegro ya junto a la chica._

_-¿lista?¿para qué habría de arreglarme? –dijo indiferente al tiempo que tanteaba la temperatura del agua y masticaba la fruta._

_-¿qué no te dijeron? Hoy Shikamaru fue ascendido a Jounin._

_-¿Y? –preguntó. Se quitó la blusa, el corpiño y se sumergió en la tina relajadamente, ignorando el que su amigo la viera. Dejó la manzana por ahí._

_-que todos hemos sido invitados a celebrar a la casa de Chouji... ¿no te dijeron?_

_-Naruto fue hoy a buscarme para que fuéramos..._

_-entonces? Sal de ahí y vístete. –le ordenó sin reparos._

_-no pienso ir... _

_-oh, vamos¿sigues con eso? Ya supéralo fea..._

_-el infame se rió de mí en mi propia cara ¿cómo quieres que ahora vaya allí a celebrar con él?_

_-de la misma forma en que después del 'asuntito' continuaste haciéndole clases._

_-esto es diferente, ahí no tenía opción, eran órdenes de Tsunade, en cambio ahora puedo elegir quedarme si lo deseo..._

_-ya déjate de estupideces y vámonos. _

¿Qué lo olvidaran? Era una petición bastante extraña por parte del futuro Hokage, ya que jamás se imaginó que él pudiera decir algo así después de 'esa' situación. ¿Olvidarlo? Ya estaba harta de olvidar los 'errores', pero qué diablos, era lo más indicado hacerlo, después de todo ninguno de los dos estaba con los sentidos totalmente despiertos ni menos actuando racionalmente.

Y qué sería de ellos, de su relación luego de 'olvidar' lo ocurrido¿seguirían siendo como hermanos? El incesto no es un tema tan liviano como para obviarlo. De seguro no

continuarían viéndose de la misma manera, por lo tanto¿para qué estar cerca el uno del otro? No, Sakura. Escapar no sirve, ya deberías haberlo aprendido.

_Como era de esperarse, Sai logró convencer a Sakura de ir. Ahí ella intentó ignorar lo que la acongojaba dirigiéndose directamente hacia la mesa donde se disponían los licores. Desde ahí podía observar todo el entorno. A Sai con Ino muy acaramelado, a Shikamaru más allá hablando con unos ninjas que ella no conocía, a todos muy felices compartiendo con los demás, y ella ahí sola. Ahogando sus penas con una botella de sake en la mano, al más puro estilo de Tsunade. _

_-¡Hola Sakura-chan! –de pronto escuchó una alegre voz que la despertó de su ensimismamiento. _

_-ah, hola Naruto... –contestó desganada y se llevó la botella a los labios._

_-¡viniste!, sabía que lo harías! –dijo son una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

_-sí... Sai me convenció... –admitió en un suspiro. -¿quieres? –le ofreció la botella._

¿Por qué no beber con un buen viejo amigo que además la hacía reír?

_-solo un poco Sakura-chan... –accedió y extendió un vaso limpio._

_-y... ¿qué tal Hinata? –inquirió sin mucho interés, sólo para desviar la conversación._

_-mmm... no sé. No entiendo a las mujeres, de veras! Creo que... no hemos tenido muchos avances... –admitió incómodo el Jinchuuriki. _

_-¿a qué te refieres? A ti Hinata siempre te ha gustado mucho... –soltó en un tono de no comprender._

_-no es eso! Cómo explicarlo... no sé qué hacer. Siento que a veces le desagrada mi compañía porque me evita. Otras, creo que está triste porque la dejo sola, creyendo que necesita espacio...no sé qué quiere .¿Tú también eres así Sakura-chan? –preguntó inocentemente muy curioso._

_-debes saber que Hinata es muy tímida... hasta puede que aún ni se crea que estás interesado en ella, sólo tienes que convencerla de eso. Descuida Naruto, a ella le gustas tal y como eres. –con esa aseveración, dejó a Naruto pensativo, haciéndolo olvidar la última pregunta. "claro que yo no soy así", se convenció internamente._

_-¡entonces salud Sakura-chan¡no me rendiré, de veras! –exclamó con su entusiasmo característico, y chocó su vaso con la botella. Ella sólo pudo soltar una risita apagada._

_-deberías estar con ella ahora Naruto. No es necesario que te quedes aquí aburrido conmigo... –balbuceó condescendientemente. Al parecer la bebida se había propagado por todo su sistema circulatorio, afectando su motricidad._

_-¡nunca me aburro contigo Sakura-chan! –replicó chispeante de alegría. Ella rió._

_-eres un tonto Naruto... –comentó divertida, recordando el tiempo en que solían pertenecer al equipo 7. Un deje de nostalgia invadió de pronto su semblante, opacándolo con las memorias de cierto pelinegro frío como el hielo._

_-¿no quieres bailar conmigo Sakura-chan? Te ves triste, vamos! –la incitó._

_-ya te dije, deberías ir con Hinata... –evadió la propuesta al tiempo que disimulaba, con el dorso de su mano libre, una tonta lágrima que amenazaba con salir._

_-Hinata está allá charlando con Kiba. Además, no le gusta bailar, y sabe que somos amigos. Vamos. –insistió._

_-no quiero Naruto, en serio... –se disculpó. –aprecio que te preocupes por mí pero no estoy de ánimos._

_-está bien Sakura-chan. –el futuro Sexto Hokage volvió a su puesto un tanto frustrado. De ahí vino un incómodo silencio._

_-vete con tu Hyuuga Naruto... yo estoy bien. –le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, como Sai, al pronunciar estas palabras._

_-está bien. Volveré pronto Sakura-chan. –cedió al fin._

_-ve. –convino._

_Vio como el rubio se alejaba a paso lento y que se volteó un par de veces para verla. Se preguntó qué tan patética se vería desde lejos. Y reconoció algo que le dolía: Sasuke Uchiha seguía atormentándola ni siquiera estando ahí. _

_-N-Naruto... –murmuró como de costumbre la de ojos perla._

_-Hola Hinata... –intentó acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero ésta lo esquivó._

_-aaaam... los dejo solos... –se disculpó Kiba y se fue del lugar._

_-Naruto... –logró pronunciar de corrido._

_-¿qué pasa Hinata¿tengo algo? –dijo desconcertado por la actitud de ella._

_-no, es que..._

_-¡¿qué Hinata?! –exclamó exasperado. _

_-estuve pensando... –comenzó a decir. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad carmesí más notoria de lo normal._

_-Oh no! Kakashi-sensei me advirtió que esas palabras significaban que algo nada bueno ocurriría!! –se desesperó el rubio._

_-c-cálmate por favor... _

_Sakura seguía con la vista la conversación de Naruto con su casi-novia y se extrañó cuando vio a ambos dirigirse hacia el patio de la casa._

_-es que...yo..._

_-¿ya no me quieres Hinata? –inquirió lastimeramente._

_-no digas eso. Sí te quiero. –el chico suspiró aliviado. –Naruto-kun es que yo... no sé si estoy preparada.. .para... para... –tartamudeó –para estar contigo._

_-¿qué quieres decir? –para el pobre era imposible estar mas aturdido._

_-es que... quiero estar segura... Naruto-kun, yo no deseo que te arrepientas, ni yo deseo arrepentirme. –vomitó de corrido como nunca antes._

_-ah? –fue lo único que atinó a replicar._

_-Ino dijo que lo mejor era que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma..._

_-no entien... –se vio interrumpido por primera vez por la Hyuuga._

_-quiero que esto resulte. Por eso, te pido un tiempo Naruto-kun..._

_-¿estás terminando sin que empecemos? –se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, atónito por lo que escuchaba._

_-es para que empecemos bien luego –se defendió._

_-pero, nos queremos! –soltó al borde del colapso. –¡lo demás no importa!_

_-por favor... es porque te amo que te lo pido. –el rubio quedó en estado de shock, tratando de descifrar el significado evidente de sus palabras. _

_-ahora me iré con Ino para que lo asimiles... –prosiguió comprendiendo el estado de su ahora excasi-novio. –adiós Naruto-kun...- se acercó, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se marchó sin más._

_La mente de Naruto estaba en blanco. Como por inercia caminó hasta donde había estado hacía un momento con Sakura, la cual seguía ahí, tal y como la había dejado. _

_Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al ver que un sonámbulo Naruto arrastraba los pies por el suelo en su dirección y lo observó en silencio mientras éste se dejaba caer como en trance sobre la silla._

_-¿estás bien? –interrogó alarmada por el deplorable estado de su amigo. Definitivamente, nunca había terminado tan maltratado ni siquiera de una pelea._

_Él no contestó, sólo la miró con cara de nada (N/A: conocen esa expresión? La gracia es que no representa ninguna emoción) y dejó caer su mandíbula._

_-¿qué te dijo¡reacciona! –exclamó irritada y le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas, con lo cual pareció despertar._

_-ah? Dijo... –de pronto su mirada se hizo sombría. –que quería un tiempo..._

_La Haruno en un impulso que ni ella misma comprendió, se levantó y abrazó al rubio con ternura. Más tarde ese gesto lo atribuiría al alcohol._

_-el ambiente está denso ¿no quieres salir de aquí? –propuso con la mejor intención._

_-pasa... –lo invitó. Era la segunda vez que el Uzumaki entraba a la casa de la chica. La primera había sido hace mucho tiempo cuando la había ayudado a mudarse, por lo que se adentró examinando cada rincón muy curioso. La ojiverde cerró la puerta. Sin querer las palabras de Sai le retumbaron: "Cuidado feita. Ya basta de hacer cosas de las que te arrepientas...". Lo maldijo internamente._

_-tienes un apartamento muy bonito Sakura-chan... –dijo con un tono más apagado que lo habitual._

_-gracias. Siéntate ¿no quieres algo de beber?_

_-mmm... –pensó por un instante pero su estómago rugió muy fuerte._

_-sabes? Tengo un poco de ramen instantáneo... –le dijo de forma natural conteniendo la risa. A él se le iluminaron los ojos._

_Sakura demoró un momento en la cocina y volvió con el reluciente plato, listo para ser devorado por el Jinchuuriki._

_-¿te sientes mejor?_

_-uhm! Asintió con la boca llena. Sakura pensó que parecía un niño. –está delicioso! –aseguró ya habiendo tragado._

_-oye... tuviste tu primera pelea con Hinata... ¡estás creciendo Naruto! –dijo emocionada como una abuelita con su nieto._

_-si va a ser así, prefiero quedarme pequeñito... –admitió bajando la cabeza._

_-ten paciencia Naruto. Ya te dijo que no es que no te quiera. Confía en ella._

_-de seguro ya se hartó de mí. Bueno, no puedo culparla, todos creen que soy un perdedor..._

_-eso no es cierto. No seas autocompasivo... toma. –le alcanzó un vaso con un poco de sake._

_-se merece a alguien más indicado. Bueno...es mejor que haya terminado antes de comenzar... después de todo¿qué iba a hacer luego de hacerlo oficial?_

_Sakura escuchaba pacientemente el monólogo de su amigo. Se lo merecía, él siempre había estado ahí para ella, así que lo mínimo, era un poco de comprensión de su parte._

_-...no tengo nada de experiencia, lo más probable era que lo arruinara todo!! –se quejó._

_-Naruto, no te eches la culpa, tú no has hecho nada malo. Además, la experiencia se adquiere con el tiempo, estoy segura que Hinata sabe tanto como tú sobre lo que es tener una relación..._

_-...bueno, no está obligada a estar conmigo. Si va a ser feliz con otro, la dejo libre y le deseo lo mejor, todo por su bienestar... –ignoró por completo las palabras de la kunoichi. Lágrimas bordearon sus orbes azules. _

_-no llores! Estás siendo demasiado dramático. Deberías verlo por el otro lado... –aconsejó._

_-¿por el otro lado?_

_-que le veas el lado bueno... –explicó a la interrogante._

_-¿tiene un lado bueno¡cuál es Sakura-chan! –inquirió impaciente._

_-que lo veas como una experiencia más para tu vida, algo de lo que puedes aprender. Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte lo sabías?. El ninja quedó reflexionando._

_-¿es por eso que tú eres tan fuerte Sakura-chan? –la pregunta la congeló por completo, imposibilitándole responder._

_-yo no soy fuerte Naruto... –negó._

_-pero con lo de Sas... –lo interrumpió su amiga._

_-cuando eso ocurrió, era aún una niña tonta e inmadura. Ahora no tiene importancia. –aseguró categórica, sin embargo, su interior sabía que mentía.._

_-¿por qué has estado triste Sakura-chan? –por más que intentara evadir el tema, le sería imposible. Cuando se trataba de sus amigo, el Uzumaki podía volverse muy testarudo. _

_-no estoy triste. ¿no te parece que brindemos¡ya olvidé la última vez que nos reunimos solos a conversar! –sonrió con todas las ganas que le salieron._

_-mmm... –Naruto le dirigió una mirada de reproche al tiempo que acercaba su vaso a la botella para ser servido. –Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí... _

_-oye, no me habías dicho que te preocupaba no tener experiencia? –ya estaba casi ebria, por eso el comentario._

_-sí... –murmuró aturdido por lo que escuchó. Él tampoco estaba muy lúcido que digamos._

-¡¡NARUTO!!

-¡¡SAKURA!! –exclamaron ambos al reconocerse en la mañana. La impresión casi les causó un infarto. La chica se llevó la sábana al pecho para cubrir su desnudez. Él hizo lo mismo. Guardaron silencio alrededor de un minuto, el cual pareció una eternidad. No encontraron palabras para explicar lo ocurrido ya que ni ellos sabían con certeza cómo habían terminado así.

-yo, tú... –balbuceó el ojiazul.

-espera... –dijo mientras buscaba su blusa y sus bragas entre la cama. Se las colocó tímidamente, sonrojadísima y salió hacia el baño con la vista en el suelo. Necesitaba despejar su mente a solas.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó la cara con abundante agua. Levantó la vista al espejo y enfrentó su desorientada imagen. Suspiró tratando de serenar su agitada respiración. Abrió el mueble del baño y buscó las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que ya le punzaba inclementemente la sien. Salió del baño a paso lento.

-¡Sakura! Perdóname! –el chico se plantó delante de ella con cara de funeral.

-N-Naruto... –musitó, y su inner se rió de ella diciéndole que se parecía a Hinata. –tú no hiciste nada malo... –intentó convencerlo.

-Sakura-chan, no me odies por esto! Sigamos siendo amigos! –propuso nervioso. –Hinata... –susurró triste desviando la vista.

-no te odio, perdóname también, esto fue mi culpa...

-olvidémoslo. –ordenó de sopetón. Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca como platos.

¿Qué lo olvidaran? Era una petición bastante extraña por parte del futuro Hokage, ya que jamás se imaginó que él pudiera decir algo así después de 'esa' situación. ¿Olvidarlo? Ya estaba harta de olvidar los 'errores', pero qué diablos, era lo más indicado hacerlo, después de todo ninguno de los dos estaba con los sentidos totalmente despiertos ni menos actuando racionalmente.

"otra vez... ¿dejaré de olvidar mis errores algún día?"

-está bien. Finjamos que no pasó nada. –accedió resignada.

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpa a mis fieles lectores por el largo tiempo que me tardé en actualizar. Para variar los motivos son los mismos: falta de inspiración, flojera, falta de tiempo o ideas. Por eso, perdón.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que me costó mucho escribirlo porque en mi mente no cabe un Naruto desenfadado y liberal, por so tuve que embriagarlo XDXDXD!!! Si a alguien molesté utilizando a este personaje, me defiendo diciendo que este 'encuentro' es importante para lo que viene, ya que gracias a la 'culpa' que sienten, ocurrirán hecho que perturbarán a Sakura. **

**Pasando a otro punto, les dejo la pista del próximo afortunado, como es costumbre. Sólo puedo decir que es un hombre mayor XDXDXDXD!!!! Arrojen sus apuestas!! XDXD**

**Entiendan a Sakura en este capítulo, traten de ponerse en su lugar. Aún estaba dolida por lo de Shikamaru y más encima tuvo que ir a celebrar sus logros! Yo estaría igual de picada (como decimos en Chile) ¬¬ y con Naruto nunca planeó acostarse, deben saber que el alcohol en la sangre causa estragos...**

**Ya, espero que me dejen sus lindos comentarios y que este humilde fic no les esté aburriendo tanto!**

**Gracias a mis amigas Marta, Momo y Nora que me dieron ideas y también a uds. por los reviews anteriores.**

**Chau!**

**ñ.ñ**


	6. Kakashi

Capítulo 6: Kakashi

La Hokage parecía nerviosa. Hace rato que contemplaba la nada desde la ventana e incluso no había ningún rastro de sake en el despacho, señal que indicaba indudablemente que algo de suma importancia la perturbaba.

-Tsunade-sama, ya están todos aquí. –le avisó una acongojada Shizune.

-que pasen. –ordenó sin apartar la vista del exterior.

-pareces intranquila... –comentó de pronto alguien que no acostumbraba entrar por la puerta.

-entra Jiraiya... –dijo ignorando lo mucho que le molestaba que apareciera de esa forma.

-vaya, debe ser importante... –saltó dentro del despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas puestas alrededor de la mesa. -¿quién falta?

-todos... –respondió seria como pocas veces.

-buenos día Tsunade-sama. –saludó Kurenai inclinándose.

-buenos días Quinta. –repitió Might Gay en el mismo tono ceremonioso.

De a poco fueron llegando los demás, entre ellos Shikamaru, Sai, Temari en representación de Suna, y un tipo desconocido proveniente del País de los Ríos, en resumen, todos lo ninjas más destacados de Konoha.

-¿de qué se trata todo esto? –interrogó intrigado Jiraiya.

-aún falta uno... –sentenció la rubia desde su asiento. Todos los demás permanecían en silencio esperando.

-hola! –saludó con naturalidad el que faltaba.

-tarde como siempre Kakashi Hatake... –suspiró con resignación Maito Gay.

-ya es tarde, salta a tu asiento y comencemos de una buena vez! –exclamó exasperada la Hokage. El platinado saltó desde el marco de la ventana tal y como se lo habían ordenado.

-lo siento, es que una abuelita...

-no me interesa, no tienes remedio. –bufó harta de siempre tener que escuchar sus estúpidas justificaciones. –bien, ahora que estamos todos, puedo informarles lo que sucede. –los presentes tragaron saliva. –primero que todo, les presento a Ren Muraki, enviado desde el País de los Ríos. –el aludido inclinó la cabeza en ademán de saludo. –la razón por la que él ha venido, es porque su nación necesita de nosotros. Están atravesando por una gran crisis, que si no se detiene, podría extenderse hasta aquí, lo cual es lo más seguro considerando la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿tiene relación con el Kyuubi? –inquirió Sai.

-exacto. Akatsuki ha aparecido otra vez en busca de un nuevo demonio. –todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. –el Jinchuuriki habita en el País de los Ríos, por lo que es un asunto que nos concierne a todos. El objetivo es eliminar a todos los miembros restantes de Akatsuki antes que puedan extraer a la bestia. Estos delincuentes aún no aparecen por él, sin embargo es cuestión de tiempo...

-¿es esta información completamente veraz? ¿cómo tenemos la certeza que no se trata de una estratagema de este país para vencernos en su propio territorio? –bramó desconfiado Shikamaru.

-no es así. Hemos acudido a ustedes porque los necesitamos. Su aldea es una de las más poderosas. Además, la fuente de la cual recibimos la información de que Akatsuki planea atacar nuestra aldea, es de confianza. –Shikamaru levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta. –el propio Hebi nos advirtió... –masculló temeroso.

-¿Hebi? –inquirió incrédula Temari. -¿acaso no es el grupo que conformó Sasuke Uchiha para derrotar a su hermano?

-el mismo Temari. Hebi es conocido por su constante búsqueda de los Akatsuki, específicamente de Itachi Uchiha.

-¿y por qué razón Hebi querría advertirles de dicho peligro? Sasuke Uchiha nunca se destacó por su solidaridad precisamente... –sentenció sarcástica Kurenai.

-tienes razón. Si lo hizo, fue para facilitarse el trabajo a él mismo. De seguro creyó que si compartía la información, no tendría que ocuparse de los demás Akatsuki, ya que para llegar a su hermano primero debe acabar con los otros, y para dicho objetivo estamos todos nosotros... –concluyó Shikamaru.

-o tal vez decidió hablar para quedar bien con Konoha... –propuso inocentemente Kakashi.

-¿insinúas que quiere volver aquí y por eso se comporta como un aliado? –soltó receloso Maito Gay.

-independiente de sus motivos, lo que nos atañe en estos momentos es movernos hacia el País de los Ríos para estar listos cuando ataquen. La idea es terminar con esto allá mismo, procurando mantener a Naruto y al otro Jinchuuriki a salvo muy lejos de ahí.

-podemos enviar a Naruto al País de las Olas. –propuso Jiraiya. –yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlo y protegerlo Tsunade.

-de acuerdo. Se irán mañana al anochecer. Tienen prohibido avisarle a alguien, mientras menos sepan de esto, mejor. –bramó la rubia.

-yo podría ir al País de los Ríos por el Jinchuuriki y esconderlo en Suna Tsunade-sama... –planteó Temari.

-justamente iba a decirte que lo hicieras. En tu país está Gaara así que el peligro es mínimo. Shikamaru te acompañará. –el chico torció el gesto.

-¿alguna objeción Nara? –preguntó amenazante al Quinta.

-no, ninguna. –respondió él.

-bien. Mañana se van junto a Jiraiya y Naruto. Lo mismo va para ambos, nadie debe saber lo que harán, sólo desaparezcan. El resto de ustedes se irá cuando los Jinchuuriki hayan llegado a salvo a sus destinos.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué haremos con Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó un tanto inseguro Sai.

-si Sasuke los ataca, se defienden, si quiere venir, que lo intente, si coopera para terminar con los Akatsuki, agradézcanselo. Es todo. –respondió decididamente.

-tenga en cuenta que es un traidor Tsunade-sama... –recalcó el pelinegro.

-no es necesario que me lo recuerdes Sai. Si lo que te preocupa es que vuelva, descuida, porque para que eso suceda, nunca acabará de hacer méritos, y además quien decidirá eso soy yo, no tú. –el pálido chico se calló a pesar de la rabia que le causaron las palabras de la Quinta.

-por ahora, pueden retirarse hasta que los cite nuevamente. Sobra recordarles que apelo a su discreción respecto a todo lo tratado hoy. –con esto, la Hokage dio por finalizada la reunión y se levantó de su asiento, imitándola los demás. Uno a uno fueron saliendo todos.

-Kakashi, tú quédate. –el ninja copia obedeció y se quedó quieto frente a la ventana. –necesito que hables con alguien. Quizás tú puedas hacerla entrar en razón...

-¿de quién se trata? –inquirió aunque presentía de quien se trataba.

-sabes perfectamente quién...

-explíquese... –el usuario del Sharingan se giró para quedar frente a la mujer.

-te debes preguntar por qué razón no incluí a Sakura en esta 'misión' no es así?

No respondió, sólo continuó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Sakura ha sido la mejor pupila que he tenido... –se sentó relajada en su sillón. –sus habilidades son insuperables... –prosiguió al tiempo que abría un pequeño mueble bajo su escritorio, del cual sacó dos pequeños recipientes y una botella. –Shizune es excelente, pero le falta... –se detuvo a pensar mientras servía en los vasos. –tenacidad...

-no comprendo el punto... –Kakashi rogaba en su interior que no fuera a hablarle algo que confirmara los rumores que circulaban acerca de su alumna, los cuales se negó rotundamente a creer.

-a Sakura no la incluí porque ya no confío en su sano juicio. –soltó seria.

La Sanin legendaria le dirigió una mirada inquisidora como de 'no te hagas, tú también lo sabes', a lo que el ninja sólo atinó a desviar la vista hacia el techo.

-por eso me inquieta si lo que ha estado haciendo es debido a tus enseñanzas Kakashi...–dijo por fin. "Así que de eso se trata" corroboró en su mente el sensei del equipo siete.

-yo le enseñé muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no figura 'ese' tipo de lecciones...-se defendió.

-creo que ese es precisamente el problema, que nadie ha estado ahí para inculcarle un poco de amor por sí misma... –se tomó todo el licor del vaso en un solo trago. Kakashi no supo qué responder.

-mi trabajo era forjar ninjas competentes y justos que respetaran el trabajo en equipo... –justificó su labor.

-también era enseñarles a ser buenas personas... –rebatió.

-yo sólo era su sensei...

-exacto. Un sensei da el ejemplo en todos lo ámbitos, y vela por el bienestar de sus pupilos. No eres un mal maestro Kakashi, no obstante te olvidaste de las personas a quienes enseñabas. Cual de todos ha estado más solo en la vida; ninguno de ellos ha tenido padres por mucho tiempo. Naruto siempre ha sido huérfano y aislado por el resto, Sasuke presenció como su hermano mataba a su familia, y Sakura perdió a sus padres en plena adolescencia, ¡es evidente que hemos dejado pasar esos detalles! Desde el principio debimos notar que algo andaba mal con ellos... –bebió sake de la botella. –era de esperar que fueran un fiasco en cuanto a relaciones personales! –el peliplateado escuchaba cabizbajo el sermón de su superiora, que intencionalmente lo estaba haciendo sentir culpable.

-pobres niños...todo esto es porque han estado solos... –le alcanzó el vaso a Kakashi al notar que no se había servido ni un sorbo.

-hablaré con Sakura...-concedió sin reparar en su ofrecimiento.

-bien. Hazlo antes que se acueste con todos los hombres de Konoha... –suspiró aliviada. -yo creo que lo hace para aplacar en alguna medida lo miserable que se siente...

* * *

-¿por qué empacas tan deprisa?

-porque en cualquier momento la vieja me llamará para que me vaya... –respondió al tiempo que ponía todo lo que necesitaba sobre la cama, junto a la kunoichi.

-te irás? ¿dónde? –inquirió intrigada.

-no puedo decírtelo.

-¡vamos!

-no puedo. Por más que trates de persuadirme no te lo diré. Son órdenes.

-vamos Sai-kun... –se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia él.

-no importa como me llames, ni cuanto te esfuerces para sacármelo... –aseguró el pelinegro buscando su mochila.

-anda... te recompensaré...-se sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sakura, si quisiera follar, me iría con Ino ahora mismo... –la chica quedó de una pieza con lo que dijo su amigo. Una gran vena comenzó a hincharse en si sien. Retrocedió lo que había caminado y se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama, esta vez con las manos en la orilla y la vista al suelo.

-ya fea, lo siento... –el chico se acercó a ella algo arrepentido.

-no, tú discúlpame Sai. No sé que me está pasando... –inesperadamente rompió a llorar en el pecho del ANBU.

-tranquila fea, dime qué sucede. –se acomodó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.

-es que...no te he dicho que...-sollozó -...Naruto y yo...

-¡¿de nuevo?! –exclamó alarmado. Ella sólo asintió apenada.

-pero fue sin querer...estábamos ebrios...

Sakura le contó todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles desde que le había dicho que se marchaba con Naruto, hasta el acuerdo de 'olvidar' el día siguiente.

-detesto decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije feita...

-¡lo sé! –gritó contra su pecho.

-ya, llora...es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora...

-¡me siento tan culpable! ¿cómo se supone que volveré a mirar a la cara a Hinata y a Naruto? ¡pobre Naruto! Conociéndolo, puede que se lo cuente a Hinata por el cargo de conciencia y que ella me odie y se lo cuente a Ino y que Ino se lo cuente a los demás! ¡¡qué haré!!

-¡tranquilízate! –Sai la zarandeó un poco de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón por un momento. –si Naruto habla, le confirmaría a todo el mundo que es estúpido, recuerda que lo que hicieron fue de dos! Y no se va a arriesgar a perder a la única 'novia' que ha tenido y que tendrá en toda su vida! Por tu parte debes limitarte a tranquilizarte, mira que ya estás cerca de hacerte ninfómana.

-sí, tienes razón... –inhaló profundo y luego soltó el aire de sus pulmones mas tranquilizada.

-trabajo, feita, trabajo! Es lo mejor para ocupar la mente y la fuerza física. Ahora, vete a dormir, tuviste un día pesado y tu cabeza no da para pensar más. Ven, te llevo a tu apartamento.

-pero es temprano para dormir.

-solo descansa, no hace falta que te duermas de inmediato.

Sai la condujo a través del pasillo y esperó hasta dejarla acomodada dentro de la cama.

-adiós fea, no pienses más... –ella asintió levemente. –recuerda lo que te dije.

-adiós Sai, y gracias.

-de nada mi fea.

-oye...

-eh? –se giró desde el umbral de la puerta.

-pásalo bien con Ino... –él sólo sonrió y cerró tras de sí.

Al quedarse sola tuvo la libertad de sentirse todo lo miserable que pudiera. Enterró la cara en la almohada mullida escondiendo el caudaloso llanto que la angustiaba.

Sakura nunca había sido una persona depresiva, es sólo que el hecho de ocultar todos los días sus emociones para no parecer débil la estaba agobiando hasta ya no resistirlo más. La única persona frente a la cual se mostraba tal y cual era, la cual conocía lo que verdaderamente sentía, era Sai. Y él siempre le había dicho que no se hiciera la fuerte, que no tenía que verse obligada a demostrarle nada a nadie. Sin embargo, era la única forma que había dado resultado para ser tomada en serio. Antes, cuando por ejemplo gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por Sasuke, era vista como una inmadura, débil, como una niñita tonta sin convicciones propias que vivía y podría hasta morir por el Uchiha.

Ahora era distinta y se sentía hasta orgullosa de su nueva imagen, pero todo a un costo muy alto: la soledad. Sí, Sakura aparentaba ser una chica perfecta al mundo, inteligente, bonita, independiente, y eso estaba bien, pero había algo que le faltaba, algo que había tenido por un tiempo y que había perdido hace poco, algo que en estos momentos anhelaba más que nada. Sus ansias sólo radicaban en la sofocante necesidad de ser abrazada por eso que le faltaba, por ser reconfortada, por sentirse amada por ese algo ausente, algo tan simple y tan minusvalorado como sus padres. Ya podía verse sentada en el sofá de su casa siendo acariciada por las tibias manos de su madre, las cuales recorrían las hebras de su cabello minuciosamente, ya podía sentir el fragante olor de ella en sus fosas nasales, ese olor como a flores y limón, dulce y amargo que tanto le gustaba. Ya podía verse sentada a la mesa con su padre leyendo atentamente el periódico, bebiendo su café, y que éste notaba que estaba siendo observado y preguntaba un natural "estás bien?" y que luego, en vez de consolarla, le decía "lo que no nos mata, nos fortalece", recordaba cuánto agradaba esa frase a su padre, al punto de adoptarla como lema de vida. Sus consejos... sonaban tan fáciles, tan prácticos, tan lógicos y acertados, que la dejaban sin palabras y menos aun con excusas para querer llorar.

Pero ahora... no había nadie para decirle que fuera fuerte, sólo una voz en su memoria, así que... podía llorar a mares o no?

* * *

-sensei... –susurró aún somnolienta. Estiró sus brazos buscando a quien llamaba.

-sigo aquí... –fue la amable respuesta que obtuvo. El hombre a su lado la abrazó tiernamente acomodándola sobre su pecho.

-que bueno, siga así... –balbuceó antes de caer dormida otra vez.

* * *

Sin proponérselo se durmió derrotada por el cansancio que involucra siempre llorar. La ventana estaba abierta.

Cierto Jonin de Konoha trepó la pared del edificio haciendo gala de sus habilidades especiales. Contó las ventanas desde el suelo hacia arriba y se introdujo como una sombra en una de ellas. Ahí, vio a una muchacha arropada hasta los hombros dentro de la cama, en una posición fetal que la hacía verse más como una niña asustada, que como una kunoichi descansando.

Se acercó para verla de cerca. La tenue luz de la mesita le confirmó que la almohada estaba húmeda a la altura donde reposaban sus ojos. "Lágrimas..." pensó. Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado los rumores respecto de la vida sexual de Sakura no los creería por nada del mundo al verla en esos momento tan frágil, triste y sola.

En su mente se figuraba el emotivo discurso de la hokage una y otra vez. Tenía razón. Debió notar que algo andaba mal. Se puso en cuclillas mientras la observaba paternalmente y se debatía entre despertarla o dejarla dormir. Al fin se decidió por lo segundo y se levantó para marcharse.

-sensei... –oyó una vocecita suave.

-hola –contestó naturalmente de la forma en que solía hacerlo.

-¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó extrañada por la inesperada visita.

-vine a ver como estabas... –respondió tratando de sonar convincente.

-mmm... -balbuceó incrédula. –si quisiera saber como estoy, lo más lógico sería esperar hasta mañana y preguntarme en el día... –refutó frunciendo el ceño.

-vaya, eres muy lista Sakura. Te he enseñado bien. –se jactó divertido el ninja, ignorando por completo el deje de molestia en el semblante de su alumna.

-qué quiere... –soltó más como exigiendo una respuesta que pidiéndola. Ya se había puesto a la defensiva.

-yo... –titubeó por un momento, algo le decía que esa conversación no terminaría de la forma correcta. -...he venido a hablar contigo Sakura... –admitió.

-a si? –inquirió altiva. Ya vislumbraba la razón de ese insospechado encuentro, y tenía un nombre de Hokage. –Tsunade lo mandó verdad... –adivinó impacientada. ¿Hasta cuando se seguiría entrometiendo en sus asuntos?

-bueno, ella está preocupada...

-mire, yo estoy bien si? –lo interrumpió. -Apuesto a que está aquí porque lo convenció, de seguro a usted no le importa este asunto y lo comprendo, todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas que resolver, así que descuide, si ella me llega a preguntar si vino a sermonearme, le diré que sí. –sentenció cortante.

-la verdad es que me importa Sakura. –dijo impasible, ignorando la entonación con que se había dirigido a él. Ella abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas haciéndose la sorprendida. –la Hokage está inquieta con tus actitudes, y yo también lo estoy después de enterarme de lo que has estado haciendo... –comenzó con actitud de reprimenda.

-¿qué? –interrogó confundida. –No. Esto es demasiado para mí. Le agradezco su intención de querer moralizarme pero no necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. –bufó irritada. Se levantó ágilmente de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta dándole a entender sus deseos que se marchara.

-no está bien Sakura. Tú también lo sabes. –aseveró con una voz que no admitía réplicas. Hizo caso omiso al gesto de Sakura y permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

-¡por favor! Ya pasó el tiempo en el que correspondía darme clases de ética. Además, usted no es el mas indicado para hacerlo. –soltó mordaz.

-soy tu maestro. –objetó medio ofendido.

-ya no. Mi única maestra es Tsunade-sama y ella ya habló conmigo y cualquier cosa que me diga, yo decidiré si la acato o no. Ya no soy una niña. –sentenció con seguridad.

-pues lo pareces. Estoy decepcionado de ti Sakura... –la chica abrió los ojos perpleja. –tú no eras así. ¿Qué te impulsó a cambiar tanto tan súbitamente? –prosiguió.

-este cuento de querer figurar como sensei no le queda maestro. Le responderé la pregunta. –comenzó a andar a paso lento delante de él. –pero antes, déjeme decirle que me importa un bledo lo que piense de mí. Y cambié porque llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta por fin, que no estaba siendo tomada en serio como me lo merecía. –Kakashi la observaba imperturbable desde su posición, escuchando atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir.-simplemente me cansé que la gente pensara que soy estúpida, que me tratara de forma especial como compadeciéndome. Me harté de que en Konoha fuera vista como 'la pobre niña que fue dejada por Sasuke Uchiha', me hastié de ser menospreciada por la Hokage y por usted. –esto último lo perturbó bastante.

-yo nunca... –intentó negarlo.

-¡vamos! No lo niegue. Es más. Me atrevo a decirle que si fuera usted, me abstendría a dar consejos a mis alumnos, ya ve cómo terminó su prodigio: siendo un traidor. –estas palabras calaron bastante hondo en el corazón del ninja peliplateado, al punto de llegar a preguntarse si realmente había tenido tratos especiales demasiado evidentes con el vengador. –el Uchiha siempre fue su favorito. A Naruto vivía criticándolo y a mi ignorándome. Pero ya ve. Lo que soy ahora me lo debo a mi misma! –exclamó.

-debes estar orgullosa... –aseguró con desdén. La kunoichi se encontraba frente a él a poca distancia, ignorante ante sus propias lágrimas. –No vine a discutir contigo, y aunque te cueste creerlo, aún me importa lo que te suceda...

-¡es mentira! ¿por qué no se va sensei? No estoy con ánimos de escuchar sus sermones... –la pobre ya lloraba abiertamente pero trataba de esconder su rostro y seguir sonando dura. –lo que haga con mi vida sexual me concierne sólo a mi, lo último que quiero es que mi antiguo maestro me dé una charla cuando ya es tarde. Ahora, váyase!! –prácticamente le gritó lo último con rabia, desesperación y tristeza.

El hombre pensó que de verdad con esa actitud de berrinche parecía una niñita frustrada por su propia soledad.

-Sakura... –susurró paternalmente en el instante en que intentó rodear a la chica con sus brazos, en un gesto absolutamente involuntario e impulsivo.

-no... –musitó entre sollozos. –suélteme... –se resistía al agarre tensando sus antebrazos contra el pecho de su maestro. Las lágrimas corrían hacia su mentón como el cauce de un río triste.

-ssshhhh... –la calmó y pudo abrazarla al percibir que había dejado de luchar y que inclusive correspondía al gesto de la misma forma.

-me siento sola... –murmuró dejando toda su cólera olvidada, permitiéndose consolar por su maestro.

Se asió de su chaqueta con ahínco, como si sus brazos no fueran suficientes para estrechar el cuerpo de su maestro. Dios, cómo necesitaba ser reconfortada por alguien.

Kakashi pasó su brazo por su espalda y con la mano del otro acariciaba sutilmente la cabeza de su alumna. Se notaba extremadamente abatida.

Sakura sintió la mano de su mentor cubriéndole los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás extrañada.

Sakura percibió una leve presión suave contra sus labios.

Y sintió ganas de participar.

-sensei... –susurró confundida.

La mano del ninja copia cogió la suya entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

-no abras los ojos... –ordenó, y ella obedeció.

Apartó la palma de sus orbes verdes bajándola hasta su mejilla.

-no estás sola Sakura... –dijo él.

Los besos de ese hombre mayor sabían muy distinto a todos los anteriores. La experiencia tal vez. Una sensación sólo comparable a los de Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi lo hacía lento, saboreando sus labios, no exigiéndole paso en su boca justo al comenzar. Era delicioso.

Podía decir con propiedad que esa vez era la primera que sentía que hacía el amor.

* * *

-sensei... –susurró aún somnolienta. Estiró sus brazos buscando a quien llamaba.

-sigo aquí... –fue la amable respuesta que obtuvo. El hombre a su lado la abrazó tiernamente acomodándola sobre su pecho.

-que bueno, siga así... –balbuceó antes de caer dormida otra vez.

Una hora más tarde comenzó a amanecer y como nunca antes, Sakura se encontraba todavía acompañada.

Tal vez él podría acompañarla de ahora en adelante o no?

* * *

**Hola!! Volví!!**

**Primero, ¡me salieron tan inteligentes mis lectoras! Son tan intuitivas! Adivinan de inmediato quién será el próximo! XDXDXD**

**Am... debo reconocer que he faltado a la promesa que les hice a mis amigas, al decirles que escribiría el lemmon, pero puedo excusarme diciendo a mi favor, que si lo hacía, iba a tardar mucho, y mi madre está por llegar (se ha puesto muy pesada cuando me encuentra en el pc), en consecuencia, si me atrapa escribiendo, es probable que me quite el Internet, y no queremos eso verdad? Sería una pena dejar esto inconcluso... lalalala!! XDXDXD no se alarmen! Prometo solemnemente que me redimiré al llegar Sasuke, sólo les puedo adelantar que habrá un lemmon tierno y otro violento, y tal vez otro más dependiendo de los reviews ¬¬ así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!!**

**Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!**

**Aps! Y lean 'del lecho al pecho hay mucho trecho' de mi amiga Marta!**

**Saludos a mis amadas amantes que me dieron ideas!!**

**Chau!**


End file.
